1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to grass cutting apparatus and more particularly pertains to a new and improved grass cutter carriage for use in combination with a conventional lawn mower for trailering and supportively positioning a conventional commercially available lawn mower at predetermined positions relative to high grass, weeds or other vegetation to be cut in open field terrain other than level lawns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of grass cutting apparatus is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices have normally been specialized for particular usage, such as conventional light duty lawn mowers for the cutting of conventional lawns and the use of heavy duty equipment for the cutting of field weeds and the like where elevated grass cutting positions and orientations relative to ground contour are desirable, but proportionately increase the expense and complexity of grass cutting equipment. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,504,259 to Ford illustrates the use of a commercial type grass cutting apparatus wherein a pair of laterally positioned relatively large wheels are utilized for the securement of a motor to power a forwardly oriented grass cutting arrangement to enable the noted arrangement to accommodate variations in slope and contour of an associated ground to be mowed. While the Ford patent is an effective solution for the accommodation of varying ground contours, the apparatus is generally of the elaborate and costly commercial type device that the instant invention has been developed to overcome.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,977,740 to King illustrates the use of an auxiliary wheel or wheel pair securable to an existing lawn edger for accommodation of varying ground heights whereby an offset curbing arrangement is accommodated by the King patent wherein the auxiliary wheel arrangement enables trimming of grass proximate conventional road curbing. The King patent, while being an effective solution for edge trimming, is of an organization and arrangement of interest only to the illustration of a need for accommodation of edge trimming proximate conventional street curbing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,100 to Letter utilizes a tri-wheeled carriage supportingly securing a nylon line-type grass cutting device wherein &he carriage supportingly secures the grass cutting device at fixed elevations proximate ground level to ostensibly enhance the flexibility and usage of such cutting arrangements. The instant carriage invention relates to rotary lawnmowers as does the Letter device to string "String Weed Wackers"; however, the instant carriage with the rotary mower is vastly more efficient than the Letter device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,126 to Lowry illustrates the use of a four-wheeled carriage formed with a platform for securement of a motor to which a grass cutting blade may be attached wherein the motor supportive framework has laterally securable axles for selectively varying the spacing of the fore and aft positioned support wheels. Further, gripping devices are provided for holding a platform in a desired position on the frame, as well as adjusting the frame relative to the ground by use of adjustable "L" shaped axles supporting said wheels. While of interest relative to a unique grass cutting organization, the apparatus and arrangement of Lowry is of a structurally dissimilar organization and highly impractical for high weeds in rock strewn uneven field terrain relative the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,183 to Lowry sets forth a carriage for use in grass trimming wherein a rotative cutting element utilizing a length of cord includes a platform for mounting wheels wherein the wheels are selectively adjustable for height and orientation relative the ground to accommodate varying grass cutting positions. An attachment is available for angulated or raised height cutting of a particular ground to be mowed, if desired. As a grass cutting instrument, the patent to Lowry is of interest relative to the relativelY elaborate structure presented, but falls short in function and organization to the instant invention.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved grass cutter carriage which is compatible to a wide range of commercially available lawn mowers offering a wider usefulness of such mowers at a suitable cost/benefit rate as efficient open field, high grass and weed mowers in terrain not compatible to the present standard commercially available rotary mower.